Tus hermosos ojos
by SybelleHs
Summary: Una melodía tocada en violín por una pelinegra que dejaba todas su emociones fluir, sus recuerdos merodean su cabeza, lloraba con tristeza. Un rubio que por accidente se encontró con ella, quedo prendado de sus ojos misteriosos. Naruhina, un pequeño one-shot


¡Hola! Les traigo un nuevo One-shot, por fin logre escribir algo de la pareja Naruhina. El estilo de la historia no es muy mío, pero no pude evitar empezar a escribirla, fue algo espontáneo que se me ocurrió y me pareció buena idea, espero que lo disfruten

Los personajes son propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto**

PD: ( watch?v=lrF814OnFQ4) Escribí la historia mientras escuchaba esta canción, me gustaría que lo colocaran de fondo mientras leen, creo que se podrían internar mas en la historia (Lindsey stirling -River flows in you).

* * *

** [****One-shot]Tus Hermosos ojos (Naruhina)**

En un prado cercano a una pequeña ciudad, se veía a una chica de cabellos negros, ojos de un extraño color azul muy claro tanto que parecían perlas. La pelinegra se encontraba sentada en el lugar sus ojos se encontraba cerrados, derramaba algunas lágrimas, tomo un instrumento que reposaba a su lado. Era un hermoso violín, ella lo coloco en la base de su cuello se inclino y empezó a tocar una melodía, era melancólica pero a la misma vez expresaba tanto sentimiento, la chica poco a poco se dejo llevar, se levanto y empezó a tocar, recuerdos la comenzaron a inundar.

Flashback

En una de las calles se veían a la pelinegra pasear acompañada de un perro blanco la cual la llevaba de calle en calle. El animal le llamo la atención algo entre la multitud y empezó a correr, llevándose arrastra de la chica. La chica no sabia que hacer, no lo podía detener y no sabia donde estaba, sintió que el perro se detuvo con tanta fuerza que ella no se pudo detener y termino tropezando con alguien.

Al levantarse, un rubio la observaba de pie a cabeza, le parecía muy hermosa, le tendió la mano para ayudarla, esta la tomo, la chica se veía un poco confundida. Al rubio, el perro de la chica lo saco de su trance, empezó a mover su cola y olerlo, él lo observo y se inclino para acariciarlo y hacerle cosquilla, la pelinegra al notar que el perro jugaba con él se tranquilizo.

— Disculpe— dijo la pelinegra mientras se acercaba a su perro y tomaba el collar del animal y también lo acariciaba.

— No se preocupe, no paso nada — dijo el rubio mientras la veía, se dio cuenta que ella seguía sin verle a los ojos y le extraño, pero no le tomo mucha importancia — Es un gran perro ¿Cuál es su nombre?— añadió.

— Akamaru —dijo dulcemente la chica, el rubio solo sonrío, alzo la mirada y la vio.

— Buen nombre para el perro, pero no preguntaba el nombre de él sino el suyo — dijo el rubio haciendo ruborizar a la pelinegra, por primera vez alzo la mirada sorprendiendo a el chico por el color de sus ojos y otro factor en ellos le llamo la atención.

— Hinata — susurró la pelinegra aun sonrojada.

— Mucho gusto, yo soy Naruto — dijo el rubio con orgullo, destilaba vitalidad y energía.

Fin de Flashback

La chica se movió del sitio y toco con mas pasión, alguna hebras de su cabello se movían al compás del viento, sonrío con nostalgia mientras tocaba, la melodía inundaba todo el prado, se sentía un aire muy pacifico.

Flashback

— Que bueno que llegaste, Hinata, pensé que no vendrías — susurró Naruto abrazándola y haciéndola sonrojar

— Naruto, espero que sueltes a mi prima — amenazó un castaño llegando también al sitio

— ¡Oh vamos, Neji! Tu sabes que a mi me gusta Hinata— dijo Naruto sin darse cuenta de lo que decía, el chico a veces era muy franco, Neji suspiro resignado y observo a una híper ventilada pelinegra — Lo dije en voz alta ¿Verdad? — añadió al captar lo que dijo

— Yo me voy — susurró Neji mientras se despedía con una seña — *Par de tontos* — pensó mientras se alejaba del parque.

— ¿Y Akamaru? — preguntó Naruto tratando de hacer que la chica olvidara lo que dijo.

— Neji me trajo así que no lo vi necesario — dijo sonriendo Hinata pero la expresión de Naruto fue un poco mas seria.

— Tienes que tener cuidado, no puedes ir por las calles sola— dijo preocupado el rubio, pero esa oración no le gusto a la pelinegra.

— ¿Tu también crees que no puedo cuidarme sola? — Preguntó alzado la mirada, el rubio la vio y se sintió un poco mal — Sabes será mejor que regrese — dijo la chica mientras se daba la vuelta y empezaba a caminar despacio.

— ¡Espera! — Gritó Naruto mientras la seguía, tomo la mano de Hinata — Tengo algo que confesarte aunque creo que ya lo sabes— dijo sonriendo apenado mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello nervioso.

Fin de Flash back

La melodía se escuchaba cada vez mas fuerte, ella estaba dando todo en la pieza que tocaba, alguien desde algún lado la observaba en silencio, pero no quiso hacer ruido para no interrumpirla. Lagrimas empezaron a inundar la mejillas de la chica.

Flashbacks

— ¡No te vas a casar! Me niego completamente — dijo un hombre mayor de cabellos castaños mientras observaba a Hinata— Estuve de acuerdo con su noviazgo ya que pensé que solo era un capricho— añadió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

A la habitación entro el primo de la pelinegra y su hermana menor, Neji la observo atentamente mientras su hermana se dirigió a su padre

— ¿Capricho? No te has dado cuenta de cómo esos dos se miran, además un capricho no dura tanto ¡Dos años, papá! ¿Qué más quiere de prueba? — dijo la chica sorprendiendo a todos en el salón, ella nunca le respondió de esa manera a su padre

— ¡Hanabi, guarda silencio!— dijo su padre colérico — Además ellos son muy jóvenes — añadió.

— ¡Papá, tu te casaste a esa edad! — exclamó Hanabi, su padre la observo severamente.

— No es lo mismo, él solo la quiere por los beneficios que trae al casarse con una de las herederas de la empresa Hyuga, además en su situación estoy seguro que no la quiere por amor — dijo el padre, sorprendiendo a los demás sobre todo a Hinata.

— ¿Quieres decir que por mi situación, él no me ama? — preguntó Hinata mientras sus ojos se tornaban triste.

— ¡No quise decir eso, solo te estoy diciendo que es mas fácil aprovecharse de ti! — añadió el padre, Hinata no resistió mas frente a él y salio de el lugar indignada.

Fin de Flashbacks

La chica derramo algunas lágrima y suspiro, se quedo viendo a la nada y siguió tocando las últimas notas de su violín con una expresión de dolor.

Flashbacks

— Lo siento Hinata, no quiero causarte mas problemas es mejor dejarlo hasta aquí — dijo Naruto bajando la cabeza, Hinata solo lo vio asombrada — Creo que me apresure al pedirte matrimonio — añadió.

— ¿Tu me amas? — preguntó directamente a el rubio, este se la quedo viendo sorprendido.

— Claro que si, pero…— no pudo terminar la frase cuando vio que Hinata se levantaba del banco y se alejaba siendo acompañada por su fiel perro. — Lo siento Hinata — fue lo ultimo que escucho la pelinegra antes de irse.

Fin de flashback

La chica dejo de tocar, cayo en el suelo mientras derramaba algunas lagrimas, ella creía que Naruto no la amaba, que solo había jugado con ella, no se había atrevido a seguir con ella, estaba muy dolida, sobre todo con su padre, se sentía confundida y deprimida, fue sacada de sus pensamientos al escuchar una voz que ella muy bien conocía, se levanto y volteo a donde provenía el sonido, no veía nada pero aun así sabia que él estaba allí.

— Me encanta como tocas el violín — dijo Naruto sonriendo, la pelinegra se limpio el rostro.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y por que trajiste a Akamaru? — preguntó Hinata muy dolida, lo ultimo al escuchar la respiración agitada del animal.

— El te quería ver, Neji me lo llevo esta mañana, dijo que te habías ido desde temprano y que Akamaru se sentía solo — dijo sonriendo.

— Ya cumpliste — respondió Hinata extendiendo su mano para que le diera la correa de el perro pero en su lugar sintió el tacto de otro mano.

— Sabes aun me sigue impresionando tu oído tan desarrollado — dijo Naruto mientras observaba como Hinata quito su mano y se dirigió directamente a Akamaru sin ayuda de nadie.

— ¿Qué es lo que q-quieres? — preguntó la pelinegra tratando de sonar dura, pero su voz no le ayudo.

— Lo siento Hinata, no era mi intención que me malentendieras yo a ti en verdad te amo — dijo Naruto mientras la abrazaba haciendo que Hinata abriera los ojos sorprendida

— Pero…— trato de decir Hinata, el rubio la soltó un poco y la miro a los ojos a pesar de que ella no lo miraba a los suyos.

— ¡No me importa que no veas y menos el dinero de tu familia! ¡Yo solo te quiero a ti! Amo tus hermosos ojos — confesó Naruto abrazándola.

— ¿Por qué querrías estar con una persona que no te puede ver? ¿Qué no puede ver tu rostro, ni tu sonrisa y tampoco tus ojos? — preguntó Hinata.

— Eso no me importa, tu sabes cuando te miro, tu reconoces mi voz, tu sabes cuando sonrío, sabes todo de mi aun sin poder ver, además yo te amo tal como eres — susurró al oído de la chica, se acerco a sus labios y la beso con dulzura ella correspondió mientras una lagrimas surcaba su mejilla.

— Akamaru esta emocionado y creo que tu también— añadió sonriendo Hinata mientras alzaba su rostro y colocaba sus mano alrededor del rostro de el rubio, los ojos de la chica expresaba muchas emociones y él se perdía en su ojos.

Los dos se sentaron en el prado y el perro junto a ellos, Naruto tomo la mano de la chica y la vio a los ojos, le sonrío.

— Los sentimientos tan sincero que pude ver a través de tus ojos, eso fue lo primero que me gusto de ti — añadió volviéndola, la besó luego de eso.

Se sentaron en el prado, sonrieron y conversaron un poco, quedaron en que Naruto lucharía todo lo que pudiera para que el padre de Hinata lo aceptara, sabían que Neji y Hanabi los ayudarían.

— Toca algo para mi — pidió Naruto, la chica le sonrío y volvió a tomar su violín

Empezó a tocar una parte de la melodía de antes, se veía con mas sentimientos, Naruto la observaba maravillado, esta aun después de algunos años sorprendido, la falta de un sentido no le impidió nada, tocaba el violín con mucha pasión, podía oír y además saber algunas cosas imposible hasta para él. Se había enamorado de ella por todas sus virtudes, lo único que trataría de ayudarla seria en la falta de seguridad que tiene por no poder ver, aunque estaba seguro que ella misma lo superaría, se lo demostraba en ese momento, sus ojos expresaba mucha vida a pesar de no ver, cuando termino de tocar él le aplaudió y Akamaru ladro con animo y se acerco a los dos chicos.

— Tus ojos son un río de emociones que fluye en ti— dijo Naruto mientras tomaba la mano de Hinata y el violín, esta solo llevaba a Akamaru, junto se alejaron del pequeño prado.

Fin

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! Espero que lo disfrutaran,me agradaría saber su opinión, si tiene algún consejo o critica (constructiva) me la pueden decir. Por favor tengan paciencia conmigo fue un momento inspirador, así que lo escribí un poco rápido, corregí algunas cosas pero si ven un error coméntelo.

PD: Escribí esta historia hace un tiempo y la acabe de desempolvar, me di cuenta que no la había posteado en este sitio ^^

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
